La comezón del séptimo año
by Morgana2690
Summary: Hace años que hay tensión sexual entre ellos, solo que lo reprimían categóricamente. Una noche de alcohol y experimento con pociones alucinógenas, hace que comiencen a darle rienda suelta a sus retorcidas fantasías. (Contenido explícito. Dramione)
1. Los colores del dragón

FIESTA EN LA SALA DE MENESTERES

Rezaba el cartel en cada sala común, sólo podían ingresar mayores de edad. ¿Por qué Hermione y Ron no se oponen? Porque fue idea de Harry, para recordar el aniversario de la muerte de Dumbledore con alegría, y no con tristeza.

Muchas muertes se sucedían, tanto den el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Un aura sombría envolvía a Hogwarts, y los adolescentes creían que era casi inmoral sentir algo diferente a la angustia o al terror. Fuera de aquellos muros se libraba una guerra. Ganara quien ganara, muchos ya habían perdido seres que amaban.

Harry, con aquella fiesta, pretendía levantar la moral de sus amigos y sacarles algunas sonrisas. En la guerra, el amor también era necesario. El anciano director siempre había puesto énfasis en ello. También era necesaria la unificación entre las casas, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que procurando que se conocieran entre los estudiantes?

En otra sala común, había un rubio platinado mirando fijamente el cartel con sus ojos metálicos. Draco "el arrepentido" Malfoy, sopesaba la idea de escapar por un rato de la maldita realidad que lo condenaba cada día.

Luego de permitir la entrada de los mortífagos y procurar la muerte de Dumbledore, se había puesto bajo el ala protectora de la Orden del Fénix, pudiendo quedarse en el colegio con unos pocos Slytherin, cuyas familias se consideraban neutrales en la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro. El resto había huido junto a sus padres para engrosar las filas de Voldemort.

Pero el otrora niño mimado, era hoy un paria. Nadie parecía estar de su lado, salvo Harry, quien habiendo estado a punto de matarlo, sufrió una gran culpa, y al conocer las intenciones del rubio, acabó perdonándolo y logró que no lo castigaran por sus crímenes.

Aún así, no podía evitar que los demás lo trataran con desprecio, o como mínimo, lo ignoraran.

Harto de la situación, y con ganas de divertirse aunque sea por un rato, anotó su nombre en el anuncio. Lo que no sabía es que éste era un pergamino mágico con un pergamino gemelo en manos de Harry, quien sonrió al ver aparecer el nombre de Draco en la lista.


	2. Una mala combinación

El trío de oro estaba ansioso, preparándose para la fiesta de esa noche.

Harry le confió a Dobby la tarea de preparar una comida ligera, y de entrar ciertas bebidas ilícitas a la sala de menesteres, para que todos pudieran disfrutar de un buen lubricante social, ya que los ánimos no eran los óptimos para una celebración.

Hacía un año moría uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos, asesinado por el prófugo Severus Snape. Harry insistía en que el anciano profesor lo hubiese querido así, que lo recordaran con un festejo lleno de alegría, y con palabras importantes: "papanatas, llorones, baratijas, pellizco". Sonrió con nostalgia. Pronto venerarían su memoria de la mejor manera posible.

Draco también se preparaba con ansiedad. Estaba dispuesto a pasarla bien, o morir en el intento. No le importaba que lo trataran como una escoria, su objetivo esa noche era empujar todas sus frustraciones al día siguiente, si no sufría una sobredosis antes. Metió los últimos tubos de poción alucinógena en su túnica y se aprestó a salir de las mazmorras hacia el séptimo piso.

El interior de la sala era impresionante. Varias mesitas contenían la comida y una variedad impresionante de bebidas, cortesía de Dobby y madame Rosmerta.

Un gran tocadiscos intercalaba música mágica y muggle. Algunos estudiantes charlaban animadamente, y los más osados ya habían improvisado una pista de baile. Una luz que cambiaba de colores iluminaba todo de manera tenue y cálida.

Draco se sentó en un sillón apartado y bebió del primer tubo de poción.

Harry se apartó de su grupo y se encaminó hacia donde estaba sentado, esperando a que hiciera efecto el alucinógeno.

-Malfoy

-Potter, ¿a que se debe que me halagues con tu presencia?- espetó fríamente

-pues que te veo solo, no vengo a fastidiarte.

-creo que es precisamente lo que estas haciendo, piérdete.

-solamente quería preguntarte como van las cosas después de...ya sabes

-oh, mi vida es increíble, ya ves como estoy rodeado de la mejor gente y...-

La habitación comenzó a parecerle muy brillante, y la cara de Harry se deformaba en formas graciosas. Su mirada se perdió por unos segundos

-Malfoy, ¿estás bien?

-ya lo creo

Unas pequeñas perlas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en su pálido rostro.

-voy por algo de beber, ¿quieres?

Harry, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud, asintió:-por supuesto, tráete una botella de hidromiel, madame Rosmerta tiene las mejores.

Al cabo de un rato, increíblemente, Draco y Harry charlaban animadamente de cualquier cosa. Uno completamente volado y el otro achispado por el alcohol. Ron y Hermione los miraban entre extrañados y divertidos, un poco alejados, como si lo que hubieran bebido fuera la fuente de alguna peste Slytherin que había atrapado a Potter. Bailaban tímidamente en medio del grupo del ED, siendo Luna y Neville el centro de atención, por su atrevida danza etílica.

Hermione, intrigada por el suceso, fue a investigar que ocurría. Los encontró cambiando de tema, entre quidditch y...chicas.

-ia shabesh como es eshto,un dia te gushta montar una eshcoba,y al shiguiente montarte a la cashadora del equipo! Hic!

Y ahi te dash cuenta que ia no eresh un niño

-pero seguirás siendo un niño! El niño que vivió, no Potter?

-esha shi fue buena Malfoy

Hermione los miró, sonrojada y un poco molesta

-con que esto estaban haciendo ¿verdad? ¡De ti lo podía esperar Malfoy, pero no deberías arrastrar a Harry a ese estado!

Malfoy, sin dejar de encontrar la intromisión completamente chistosa, le contestó:-pues no esta sometido a un imperius como para obligarlo a beber, así como tu viniste solita a meterte, él también se emborrachó solito. Así que si quieres retarme, búscate un asiento, así parada me estas dando tortícolis conejito.

-¿conejito? ¡Pues ya para estúpido y borracho hurón!

-¿te parezco borracho? Estas un poco tensa, Granger. Toma un poco de jugo de calabaza.

Tanta amabilidad estaba haciendo mella en Hermione. Se mordió el labio inferior al aceptar la bebida que le ofrecía el rubio.

Bebió rápidamente, y levanto de un brazo a Harry, quien se tambaleó peligrosamente.

-hey, Ron, ayúdame a llevar a harry a su habitación, está completamente ebrio.

Ron acudió prestamente al lado de su amiga

-deja, lo llevo yo. Tú quédate para controlar que los demás no se pasen como Harry-dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Unas pequeñas manchas rojas tiñeron las mejillas de ambos. Ron se apresuró para salir, echándose antes la capa para hacerse invisible encima, por si algún prefecto estaba rondando por allí.

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre Draco y Hermione. Él, que ya iba por su segundo tubo de poción, tenía la mirada perdida en sus cabellos.

-¿Qué miras?-preguntó al fin.

-¿Siempre tienes un nido de pájaros en la cabeza? ¿O sólo lo llevas en las fiestas?

A Hermione se le secó la boca. Agarró una cerveza de manteca, bebió todo su contenido de un sorbo, y estampó sus 5 dedos en la nívea cara de Draco.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!

Con los reflejos más rápidos, Draco agarró su brazo y la acercó peligrosamente a él, pegándole la cara a su pecho.

-¿Cómo me atrevo a qué?- susurró en su oído.

Nunca pensó que podían temblarle las piernas de esa manera, le temblaba hasta el último pelo de su tupida melena. Estaba paralizada. El rubio acercó su boca a la de ella, y por un instante sus alientos se mezclaron.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así, dominante.

La castaña, al verse acorralada, hizo lo que jamás hubiera creído posible: cerró el espacio entre ellos y lo besó. Draco, sorprendido pero drogado, profundizó el beso, incluso llegando a juguetear con sus lenguas y labios. Era un beso cargado de ira y frustración. ¿Hacía cuanto no tenían ese tipo de contacto con otra persona? Lentamente, se separaron y abrieron los ojos.

-no le contarás a nadie, ¿verdad? Preguntó espantada.

-lo juro por mi madre.

Al estar apartados, creyeron que nadie los había visto.

Unos ojos color miel, y unos cabellos de color fuego, se ocultaban inmediatamente tras una columna. Su amiga iba a escucharla esa noche cuando todo terminara.


	3. Confesión

Draco estaba feliz. Solo había tomado dos tubos de poción, y ésta le había dado una alucinación de lo más increíble. "Yo, besándome con la sangresucia? Jajaja" pensaba mientras reía camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Pasó por un baño a refrescarse la cara, y salió con una expresión mucho más taciturna. Debía disimular aquel momento, que de seguro guardaría para más tarde. Se metió en la cama, y no pudo evitar seguir sonriendo hasta que se durmió profundamente.

En el otro extremo del castillo, Hermione daba la contraseña a la dama gorda "pastel de caldero", y se aprestaba a subir rápidamente a su cuarto. Pero en la sala común, sentada en uno de los sillones y haciendo que leía, estaba Ginny, quien la miró inquisidoramente:-creo que tienes algo que contarme, ¿verdad?

-realmente no. Estoy muy cansada, ¿sabes? Tuve que retar a unos de Ravenclaw que estaban haciendo cosas inmorales detrás de una armadura

La pelirroja la miró divertida:-¿así que esto es "haz lo que yo digo pero no lo que yo hago?", cuanta doble moral resultaste tener, Hermione.

La castaña se quedo muda

-pues que..yo..eh..¡NO TUVE SEXO ENFRENTE DE NADIE!

-shhh baja la voz, ¡vas a despertar a alguien! Pero bien que te besaste con Malfoy. ¿Que tal besa?

Hermione, que conocía a su amiga, sabía que no saldría de allí si no le daba una respuesta satisfactoria. Era toda una Gryffindor, pero resulto tan manipuladora que bien podría haber sido la primer Slytherin en toda una generación de Weasleys.

Suspiró profundamente, resignada, y empezó su charla:-bueno, pues... ya sabes que hace años que me gusta, pero es tan malditamente irritable que mas que gusto me daban ganas de abofetearlo, y bien, hoy se me dio la oportunidad e hice ambas.-confesó, ya sacando todo aire de angustia y transformando su rostro en uno mucho mas apacible. -estaba actuando algo extraño, ¿sabes? Creo que estaba borracho o algo así, pero no pudo evitar hacer un comentario hiriente y le estampé la palma en la cara. Luego reaccionó muy...sexy, no se si me entiendes. Mi cerebro hizo cortocircuito y aun no se muy bien por que lo besé.

-¡al fin! Me alegra que hayas cumplido una de tus fantasías, pero...ya estamos grandes para solo unos besitos. ¿Por qué no continuaron como los Ravenclaw esos?

-es que...ya paso tanto tiempo de eso. La guerra no es el momento mas propicio para andar pensando en otras cosas, y apenas acabemos los estudios deberemos cumplir la misión que Dumbledore nos dejó.

-pero aun falta, deberías relajarte un poco, Hermione. ¿Hace cuanto que no lo haces? ¿Desde el torneo de los tres magos, con Krum? ¡Por Merlín, debes tener telarañas allí abajo!

-no fue hace tanto...¿recuerdas la boda de Bill y Fleur? Bueno, Viktor estaba allí y...decidimos recordar viejos tiempos

Ginny dejo escapar una risotada ansiosa:-¿y que te pareció?

-pues lo recordé muy bien-contestó, entre risillas y miradas cómplices.

-¿y como viene de abajo?

-¡Ginny!- le respondió, completamente colorada-es enorme

-¿y como la chupa?-continuo la pelirroja, intentando sacarle hasta el ultimo detalle

-¡bueno basta! Creo que es suficiente información, ¿cierto? ¿O acaso tu vas a decirme como la chupa harry?

-oh, pues es maravilloso, ¡hace el abecedario con la lengua!

-¡no quería saber tanto!

-tú preguntaste

-mejor vete a dormir, tú también debes estar cansada.

-no lo estoy. Tenia ganas de una larga sesión con mi novio, pero Malfoy se las arregló para dejarlo noqueado hasta mañana, y no va a ser bonito cuando despierte.

Se encaminaron cada una a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hermione cerró las cortinas de su dosel y se acostó, pensativa.

Solo había tenido sexo dos veces en la vida. La primera, un poco dolorosa debido al grosor de su compañero, y una segunda un poco incómoda, ya que habían estado en el escobero de la Madriguera, más preocupada por las arañas que por lo que estaban haciendo.

Si, había dejado de ser virgen hacía años, pero, ¿había disfrutado realmente? ¿Existían mas cosas que la simple penetración? Pues claro que lo sabía, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de experimentarlo. Ella quería todo eso e incluso inventarlas si no las había. Recordó su beso con Malfoy. Había sido Mucho más caliente que cualquier otro beso que hubiera dado antes, incluso más intenso que sus dos escasas experiencias sexuales.

Secretamente, le atraía el rubio desde los 12 años. Cuando la insultó llamándola "sangresucia", su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, y se prometió a sí misma olvidarlo, y odiarlo tanto como él a ella. Pero no pudo. Había algo que hacía que no perdiera las esperanzas, creía que algún día iba a madurar, y entonces podría consumar sus alocadas fantasías con él. Y finalmente sucedió. Aún con todas las de perder, se unió al lado de la luz, se había quedado con ellos. _Y la había besado._ En tiempos de guerra, algunos prejuicios comienzan a resquebrajarse.


	4. Dulces libros

Soñó con un abanico de perversiones sobre las cuales había leído, y los protagonistas eran ella y Malfoy. Gimió entre sueños, y despertó con la ropa interior completamente húmeda.

Abochornada, recogió rápidamente sus enseres personales, y se encamino al baño, donde se dio una ducha helada.

En las mazmorras, Draco hacia exactamente lo mismo. Había despertado con una dolorosa erección, pero al ser una fantasía relacionada con la castaña, decidió que lo mejor era no saciar sus ganas manualmente, sino reprimir todo bajo el agua fría.

Era una hermosa mañana de domingo. Los estudiantes más madrugadores ya estaban terminando su desayuno, mientras que los más rezagados, entre ellos casi todo el séptimo año, recién hacían su entrada, antes que terminara la hora.

-Harry, te ves terrible-opino hermione

-y me siento peor que eso, créeme. Casi quisiera que voldemort este aquí para que me duela un poco menos la cabeza.

-ya, tómate un café. Sabía que despertarías en ese estado, robé un poco de poción para la resaca del despacho de madame Pompfrey.

-eres genial, Herms

En la mesa Slytherin, Draco desayunaba con demasiados modales, aunque nadie le prestara atención. Seccionaba la comida cual cirujano en una delicada operación, y masticaba varias veces su comida antes de tragarla. Todo esto con una espalda completamente rígida, daba dolor de solo verlo.

Hermione se quedo mirándolo _"malditos modales aristocráticos tiene_ " pensó _. "En cambio Ron...estaría mejor en un chiquero que en una mesa. ¿Como alguien puede ser tan cerdo para comer?"_

Ella se levantó de la mesa, y se dirigió a la biblioteca, dejando atrás a un hambriento Ron, y a un Harry con cada vez menos resaca, producto de la maravillosa poción que le dio su amiga.

Sacó unos libros de runas antiguas para comenzar una larga traducción que le llevaría horas. _"Si no hubiera ido a la fiesta, hoy tendría el día libre"_ se regañó a sí misma.

Todos le decían que se relajara un poco, hasta Malfoy había notado su tensión corporal. ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos con Voldemort afuera haciendo estragos? Pronto tendrían que prepararse para la misión mas arriesgada de sus vidas. Habían estado averiguando donde podían encontrar los horrocruxes y la manera eficaz de destruirlos. Entre buscar los objetos malditos, y mantener una vida académica más o menos "normal", Hermione estaba de los nervios casi siempre. A veces siquiera podía conciliar el sueño, devanándose los sesos para formular un plan.

 _"¿Cómo puedo relajarme?"_ Y la solución apareció entrando en la biblioteca, acercándose sigilosamente hacia ella.

Una medalla de prefecto, colgando de Ron, apenas se vislumbraba por toda la túnica desordenada que llevaba. Venía comiendo una rana de chocolate, muy lentamente, esquivando a madame Pince.

-oshe hermio-ne,te olviaztte efto en la mefa- Intentó articular, alcanzándole su medalla.

-oh, gracias Ron. Estaba un poco distraída en el desayuno.

-fe nafa

De repente, se oyó un grito espantoso:- ¡CHOCOLATE EN LA BIBLIOTECA! ¡MIS ¡PRECIOSOS LIBROS! FUERA FUERA FUERA!

Ron salió corriendo de allí, dejando a una Hermione confusa, con la medalla entre sus manos.

 _"Un buen baño relajante. Esto vendrá bien"_

Una tarde placentera se avecinaba, si lograba terminar su tarea de una vez por todas.


	5. Baño caliente

El sol iba cayendo lentamente desde la ventana del baño de los prefectos. La bañera se llenaba de vapores coloridos y olores deliciosos. Respirando profundamente, Hermione se introdujo en las cálidas aguas, y cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

En ese momento, entraba Draco por la puerta. Al ver el baño ocupado, dejó la puerta entreabierta, para poder mirar los acontecimientos.

La castaña fue hundiéndose lentamente en el agua, y al salir a la superficie, la maraña que tenia por cabellos se aplasto, resultando un look diferente, y muy interesante para los ojos grises que la miraban sin ser vistos.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, la espuma de la bañera iba desvaneciéndose lentamente, dejando al descubierto unos pechos redondos con los pezones erectos. Draco quedo estupefacto ante tamaña revelación. Por lo general, Hermione usaba unas túnicas y ropa excesivamente holgada, como si quisiera ocultar algo. Y vaya si lo estaba ocultando.

Al sentir un poco de frío, decidió salir del agua, de espaldas a la puerta, lo cual hizo que al rubio se le agolpara la sangre en la entrepierna.

Una cintura finísima y unas nalgas bien formadas se dejaban ver sin interrupciones.

Era como si todo su cuerpo hubiera sido cincelado por un artista, haciendo énfasis en su sensualidad.

La vio vestirse parsimoniosamente, secando cada parte de su piel ligeramente tostada, la cual combinaba a la perfección con el resto de su ser.

Sólo cuando se quitó la toalla que envolvía su cabello, Draco se dio cuenta que debía reaccionar. Se autoimpuso una imagen horrenda de Crabbe y Goyle en ropa interior, y con ello logró amansar a la bestia que despertaba por debajo de su ombligo.

Hizo como que entraba distraído, y se chocó con la castaña, quien se apresuraba a la puerta.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, Granger.

-¡Soy prefecta! Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, y tú no.

-Pero verás, suelo venir cuando nadie está, y parece que tú ya te ibas, ¿no?

-Pues resulta que me quedo, ¿Cómo te queda eso?

-A mi no me preocupa, pero como ya no estás usando la bañera, y creo que la utilizaré yo.

El rubio comenzó a desnudarse enfrente de Hermione. Tenía el cuerpo torneado gracias al quidditch, aunque estaba más pálido que el año anterior, cuando disfrutaba más su tiempo al aire libre.

Completamente turbada, tardó en taparse los ojos con las manos, alcanzando a ver todo su frente. " _Por las calzas de Merlín, ese hombre era una estatua griega"_. Sólo lo hizo por pudor, no porque quisiera dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? Le pregunto sarcásticamente el rubio. -Porque yo taparía mejor mis ojos si no quisiera hacerlo.

Se destapó la cara, que estaba de un rojo tomate brillante. Juntó coraje, y le gritó, hecha una furia:-¡ME ENCANTA EL ENVASE, PERO EL CONTENIDO ES PURA MIERDA!

Draco, con toda su desnudez, impasible, se acercó a ella: -No soy como tú crees-.

Los ojos chocolate se cruzaron con los ojos de mercurio. No podían despegar sus miradas. Hermione por fin pudo empatizar con los sentimientos del muchacho, y sólo atinó a abrazarlo. Él la separó un poco, y devoró sus labios.

La levantó como si fuera una pluma, y la depositó en un mullido sillón. Él se colocó suavemente sobre ella. -Te deseo, Granger. Odio desearte tanto.-

Volvió a besarla, esta vez bajando hasta su cuello, donde se quedó explorando esa zona tan sensible, mientras masajeaba uno de sus pechos. Ella se dejaba hacer. Lo que había soñado durante tantos años estaba haciéndose realidad, y todas las barreras de odio y pudor quedaban atrás. Sus manos se enredaban en el cabello pajizo, mientras su ropa interior se humedecía sin remedio al sentir la erección contra su vientre.

-Yo también te deseo, Malfoy-.

No necesitó decir nada más. La desvistió lentamente, sin dejar de besarla. Desabrochó su corpiño con maestría, y capturó uno de sus pezones con la boca, mientras el otro era atendido por su mano, hasta dejarle los pezones completamente erectos.

Siguió deslizándose hacia abajo, y ella se estremeció. Iba a recibir sexo oral por primera vez en la vida, y eso la intrigaba enormemente.

Quitó la última prenda que aún llevaba puesta, unas bragas simples de algodón, y se maravilló ante su rosado sexo. Una finísima capa de vellos cubría su entrada, que rezumaba jugos por doquier. Separó suavemente sus labios, y dedicó toda su atención al hinchado clítoris. Jugaba introduciéndole un dedo, luego dos. Llevaba un ritmo torturante y delicioso.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, y ya no existía nada más. El orgasmo la encontró al escaso tiempo. Él se posicionó para penetrarla, pero se frenó un instante. Ella comprendió y le dijo: -Tranquilo, no soy virgen.-

Eso sí que era toda una revelación. " _al final no era tan mojigata como parecía. ¿A quien se habrá cogido?"_

Dejando de lado sus teorías, se aprestó a introducirse suavemente. Su pene no era tan grande como el de Krum, pero no tenía nada que envidiarle. Además, era obvio que él sí sabía utilizar su cuerpo para seducir y excitar a una mujer.

No tardó mucho en eyacular dentro suyo, llevándola al segundo orgasmo de la tarde. Se derrumbó a un costado, un poco apretado en ese sillón, con la respiración algo agitada.

\- ¿Y ahora qué, Granger?

\- pues yo la pasé bien, ¿y tú?

-También. Te propongo algo, sigamos viéndonos, pero que nadie se entere.

-Creo que será lo mejor. Esto es sexo sin compromiso, y no quisiera tener a todo el colegio cuchicheando detrás de nosotros. Yo saldré primero. Espera 5 minutos y luego sales.

-Tú vete. ¿No recuerdas que venía aquí para darme un baño?

-Creía que viniste a abusar de mí, Malfoy.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, que se puede volver realidad.

Hermione no pudo evitar calentarse ante esas palabras llenas de morbo. Terminó de vestirse y enfiló hacia la puerta.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, una sonrisa perversa iluminó su rostro. Otra fantasía cumplida, y sólo era el principio.


	6. Aula vacía

Hermione estaba mareada. Muchos sentidos habían sido estimulados aquella tarde, y mas pronto que tarde, sintió su estómago rugir. Y lo recordó: no se habían cuidado. Cambió su rumbo y se introdujo en el despacho de madame Pompfrey. Justo donde la había visto en la mañana. "Poción anticonceptiva". La bebió inmediatamente, y se apresuró hacia el gran comedor. Más tranquila, engulló los manjares con ganas. Casi igualaba a Ron en la titánica tarea de comer todo lo que había servido ante sus ojos.

Rebozaba de felicidad, pero nadie debía enterarse. Sólo Ginny, muy perspicaz, intuía lo que podría llegar a haber pasado.

-Hermione! No te vimos en toda la tarde. ¡Ron hizo un amago de Wronski buenísimo en la práctica de quidditch!

-si lo hubiera visto, lo sabría. Pero estaba en la biblioteca haciendo su tarea de runas, ¿verdad?

-Así es, y aun no he terminado. Es bastante complicado

-Por cierto, te di tu medalla de prefecta y no la llevas puesta, ¿qué sucedió?

-Oh, es que estaba muy nerviosa y decidí darme un baño de burbujas. Debo haberla dejado allí. Iré por ella. Ustedes adelántense, luego voy a la sala común.

Mientras pensaba donde podría haber dejado su medalla de prefecta, un brillo metálico se dejaba ver entre unos dedos largos y pálidos en la mesa slytherin

Hermione lo miró largamente, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron. Le hizo señales de salir, y el entendió inmediatamente. Se escondieron detrás de una estatua para hablar.

-Malfoy, devuélveme mi medalla

-Ahora es mía. Si la quieres de vuelta, vas a tener que pagar un precio.

-no tengo por que darte nada, porque es MI medalla de prefecta. Así que devuélvemela AHORA, si no quieres que te delate.

-¿y como piensas hacerlo? Le dirás a Mcgonagall que estábamos cogiendo en el baño de prefectos y que al olvidar tu medalla yo la recogí, y ahora es mía.

Hermione empalideció.

-creo que lo has captado. Ahora bien...pagarás si la quieres de vuelta.

-no tengo dinero.

-no necesito un solo knut tuyo, Granger. Pagarás en especias...y creo que lo encontrarás muy educativo también. Como verás, ambos saldremos ganando.

La castaña aceptó, derrotada.

-¿y con que te pagaré?

-vayamos a algún aula vacía. Ya lo sabrás.

El agarró su mano y la guió hacia una puerta entreabierta. "Está agarrando mi mano, no se si desmayarme o lanzarle una maldición por tal desfachatez"

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pretendes?

-Quiero que me beses

-¿Sólo un beso? Bueno, ya- suspiró aliviada.

-quiero que me beses...ahí abajo.

Por favor, toma asiento. Y no me mires así, ¿acaso nunca te metiste una en la boca?

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos.

-Increíble. Pensé que esto seria más fácil. Pues bien, ya que tu silencio te delata, dejaré que hagas lo que puedas. Yo te guiaré, ¿está bien?-

 _"Otra vez ese tono amable, ¿estaré volviéndome loca?"_

Draco se puso de cuclillas y la besó intensamente, agarrando sus manos y llevándoselas al bulto que iba creciendo entre sus piernas. Ella torpemente desabrochó el pantalón, y luego le bajó los calzones, que eran de seda negra _"¿hasta en esto tiene que demostrar su dinero?"_ Se preguntó.

Al asomar su pene, ya estaba completamente erecto, y unas pequeñas gotitas perlaban su glande. El se levantó, y se posicionó frente a la boca de la castaña. Nunca había tenido una vista tan cercana del objeto de su lujuria.

Lo sujetó con una mano, mientras la otra quedaba sobre su regazo, y comenzó a lamerle el glande. Se lo iba introduciendo lentamente en la boca, ensalivándolo por completo. Tanta pornografía vista en las vacaciones había servido para tener una noción básica de como debía hacerse una buena felación. Luego de un buen rato jugando con su lengua, logró introducírselo casi por completo, y con su mano libre le acariciaba los huevos.

-joder, Granger, ¿así que esta es tu primera vez? Pareces una maldita profesional- le espetó entre respiraciones arrítmicas.

Hermione sonrió, aunque nadie podría notarlo en esa situación, y siguió succionando. Un hilo de saliva caía desde la escena de la acción. Ruidos de lamidas y suaves gemidos masculinos inundaban la habitación. Ella acelero el ritmo, y una insana cantidad de semen se derramó en espasmos, llenándole la boca. Sin pensar en el sabor, tragó todo su contenido de una sola vez, y Draco la miró, asombrado

-hasta...tragas...eres...toda...una...guarra...Granger

-ahora, si eres tan amable, ¿me devuelves mi medalla?

Levantándose los pantalones, el rubio metió la mano en el bolsillo y se la entregó. Un poco más recuperado, le dijo:- Ojalá pierdas cosas más seguido.

-no creo que sea necesario, podría hacerlo siempre sin necesidad de algo a cambio.

-en verdad eres toda una guarra. Pero adivina qué: nadie me gana cuando de morbo y pensamientos turbios se trata.

-Ah, ¿si? ¿Y quién te dijo que no tengo una mente morbosa y retorcida como la tuya?

-pruébame, y podrías lamentarlo.

-o podrías lamentarlo tú.

-ahora es tarde, pero esto no queda así, Granger. Desearás no haber pronunciado esas palabras.- sonrió maliciosamente.

Hermione caminó hacia su sala común. Aun sentía el aliento pringoso a semen, y eso la excitaba un poco. Sacó sus libros de runas, y se puso a traducir. Aquella noche sería larga, pero valió las ojeras del día siguiente.


	7. Las reliquias de los fundadores

Durante la semana, el trío se juntó varias veces para intentar averiguar el paradero de los horrocruxes. Dedujeron que uno debía encontrarse en Hogwarts, dada la importancia que tenía el colegio en la vida de Voldemort. Si ello también era así, algunos debían tener relación con la historia de sus fundadores. Harry se sentía frustrado. Los objetos que Dumbledore le había dejado en herencia no lograban tener sentido para él, y cada noticia que llegaba desde el exterior era aún más desalentadora.

El miércoles por la noche, Mcgonagall reunió a algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix en el despacho del director.

-Bien, estamos aquí porque Harry nos contó de la existencia de unos objetos malditos que tienen relación con Voldemort.- Ron se estremeció al oír su nombre- y es hora de que tomemos cartas en el asunto. Tenemos conocimiento de cuales podrían ser estos objetos y donde encontrarlos, pero hay que tener sumo cuidado con su manipulación en caso de toparnos con ellos. Solo ustedes están aquí, esta información es sumamente delicada, y no puede caer en el bando contrario- aseveró la directora.

-Estamos listos, y asumiremos el riesgo- afirmó Tonks.

Ojoloco asintió:-ya tenemos el paradero del relicario verdadero. Esta en posesión de Dolores Umbridge. Me encargaré de el, y lo traeremos aquí. Buscaremos la forma más segura de destruirlo.

Mcgonagall se dirigió a los adolescentes:-¿y bien? ¿Qué pudieron averiguar?-

-pues bien, es probable que uno de los horrocruxes esté aquí escondido-dijo Harry- y que tenga que ver con alguno de sus fundadores. Sir Nicholas me contó que solo hay un fantasma conocedor de una reliquia de la casa Ravenclaw...-

-La Dama Gris-dijeron Hermione y Mcgonagall al unísono.

-iré con Luna Lovegood, es la única que ha podido entablar conversación con ella, y creo que será la mejor forma de persuadirla para que nos de algo de información.

También otro horrocrux puede ser la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Dumbledore me mostró un recuerdo donde es probable que Voldemort conociera de ella, y que se la haya apropiado matando a su dueña, Hepzibah Smith.- concluyó Harry.

-entonces ya tenemos conocimiento del paradero de dos, y la probable existencia de un tercero.-acotó Lupin-deberíamos movernos para saber donde podría encontrarse la copa.-

Mcgonagall volvió a tomar la palabra:-no hay tiempo que perder. Tonks, tú vete a tu casa. Estás a punto de parir y no vas a pasar desapercibida con ese vientre. Deja que Alastor se encargue del relicario. Remus, acompaña a Tonks y luego sigue investigando.

Es todo por hoy. Nos pondremos en contacto el sábado por la noche.-

Harry fue hacia la torre de ravenclaw. Debía hablar de manera urgente con Luna. El águila que custodiaba la entrada a la sala común le formuló un acertijo:

-tengo escamas y no soy pez, tengo corona y no soy reina, tengo espinas y no soy rosa, y debajo del mar soy una casa ¿Quién soy?

-un arrecife de coral

-bien pensado

El águila le cedió el paso, y Harry comenzó a buscar a su amiga.

-¿Me buscabas Harry?- pregunto Luna, con aire distraído.

-¿Cómo sabes que te buscaba?

-No le encuentro otra razón por la que estés aquí. Es bastante lógico, ¿no?

Harry se sintió estúpido.

-Luna, necesito que me ayudes a hablar con la Dama Gris

-Es una mujer muy tímida, Helena. Así que antes de comenzar una conversación, deja que tome la palabra antes, ¿está bien?

-Lo que tú digas

Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione volvían a su sala común, atribulados por los acontecimientos futuros, que de realizarse como preveían, facilitarían la caída del señor tenebroso.

-Herms, ya es de noche, y nos hemos pasado del horario de la cena. Voy por algo de comida a las cocinas. ¿Vienes?

-me encantaría acompañarte, pero quiero terminar la tarea de aritmancia. Nos vemos luego, ¿sí?

-Está bien. Llevaré comida para los 3.

-Eres tan bueno, Ron- y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. A él se le pusieron las orejas coloradas- en un rato te veo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Hermione se topó con Draco.

-No te he visto en todo el día. ¿Ya te arrepentiste de tus palabras?- siseó algo desafiante.

-No me arrepiento ni lo haré Malfoy, sólo que tengo mucho que hacer, y agradecería que me cedas el paso para poder continuar caminando

A Hermione se le iluminó la mirada de repente: -Oye Malfoy- dijo, intentando sonar seductora- Acaso sabes algo de las reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts? Es para una tesis para Binns- "patética mentira" pensó.

Los ojos de Draco se oscurecieron: -podría ser, pero hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas. Hay historias demasiado horribles detrás de algunas de esas reliquias. Historias que te pondrían los pelos de punta...aunque viendo ese cabello, ya veo que te aterraron bastante desde pequeña, ¿verdad?

"Bingo" pensó hermione "se merecería una cruciatus por esto, pero lo importante es la información"

-bien que te gusta, igual que todo mi cuerpo-

Lo empujó lentamente hacia La pared con un dedo, y el se dejo llevar, un poco confundido por la reacción de la castaña.

-si quieres seguir explorándolo, te sugiero que me cuentes esas aterradoras historias. Ahora debo irme. Mañana luego de aritmancia tengo un par de horas libres. ¿Nos vemos allí en esa aula abandonada de la otra vez?

-me parece bien. Nos vemos, Granger.

Sus ojos color mercurio brillaron maliciosamente en la oscuridad. _"Realmente no sabe en lo que se está metiendo"._


	8. La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw

**hola! espero no me hayan esperado mucho. Este es uno de los capítulos más cortos y más plagiados. No sabia donde ubicarlo jaja. Que lo disfruten! Vuelvo prontito.**

* * *

-buenas noches Helena, éste es Harry Potter, y quiere hacerte unas preguntas. ¿Está bien?

-buenas noches Luna. ¿Él es tu amigo?

-sí, y tiene mi total confianza.

Harry se sintió reconfortado por las palabras de Luna.

-disculpe, lady Helena. Supongo que sabrá el motivo por el cual vengo a verla

-tu también quieres la diadema de mi madre, ¿verdad?

-sí, pero no la quiero usar. Necesito destruirla.

-otro juró destruirla, hace muchos años. Un niño extraño, con un nombre extraño.

-Tom Riddle.

-pero mintió, y la profanó con magia oscura.

-yo puedo destruirla, de una vez por todas. Pero sólo si me dice donde la escondió él...por favor.-

Luego de un peligroso silencio, el fantasma al fin habló: -está aquí, en el castillo, donde todo está escondido. Si debes pedir, jamás lo hallarás. Si lo conoces, sólo debes pedir...

Con estas palabras la Dama Gris desapareció.

-la sala de los menesteres, Harry. Iré contigo, dos pares de ojos buscan mejor que uno.

-está bien, en estos momentos necesitaré de tu ayuda. Pero si la ves, ten mucho cuidado. Ya oíste a Helena, la diadema está maldita.

-Qué mal, es una bonita reliquia.

-gracias Luna, en serio aprecio todo esto.

-es lo que hacen los amigos, ayudarse entre ellos.

La sala de menesteres se había transformado en un lugar enorme, llena de cosas apiladas hasta el techo, de la altura de una catedral, y con largos pasillos desordenados.

Luego de unas horas, Harry la encontró, sobre un mago de piedra gastada con una peluca vieja.

Montó una escoba y la tomó delicadamente, para que las demás cosas no cayeran como un alud.

Bajo al suelo y exclamó:-¡Luna, la tengo! Salgamos de aquí.

-¿a dónde tenemos que llevarla?

-al despacho del director.

Casi corriendo llegaron a la puerta.

-¡varita de regaliz!- dijo Harry, y la gárgola se apartó para que pudieran subir.

Aunque era bastante tarde, la directora aún estaba despierta. Se sorprendió cuando vio a los niños entrar a su despacho.

-¡profesora, tenemos la diadema!

Mcgonagall le dedicó una amplia sonrisa:-excelente Potter, excelente. Por favor, toma asiento. Llamaré al profesor Flitwick para que escolte a la señorita Lovegood a su torre.

Al rato, llegó el pequeño profesor, y una Luna con ojos soñadores se despedía de Harry.

Mcgonagall continuó:-Ahora, ¿cómo procederemos?

-aún no podemos hacer nada. Voldemort puede sentir cuando destruimos cada horrocrux. Lo mejor será primero juntarlos, y luego matarlos todos juntos. Lo sé por los recuerdos que me mostró el profesor Dumbledore.

-por el momento, acepto tu decisión Potter. Si Alastor tiene éxito, pronto tendremos dos en nuestro poder, y sólo quedarían dos más. ¿Alguna idea de cual podría ser el último?

-realmente no lo sé. La espada no es, porque Voldemort jamás supo de ella. Gracias a Tonks, el Ministerio tiene una espada falsificada, y nosotros la verdadera. Según Hermione, con ella podremos destruir los horrocruxes.

-tienes muy buenos amigos, Potter. Mantenlos cerca tuyo-la directora le guiñó un ojo.

-lo haré.


	9. Hermione

La mañana del jueves había encontrado al trío discutiendo en el desayuno. Hermione estaba enojada con Harry, y Ron no sabía donde meterse.

-¿Acaso no te pidió Dumbledore que cerraras tu mente?

-¡Pero nunca aprendí! Además, puede ser información vital. Busca algo de ese tal Gregorovitch. ¡Por favor Hermione, mató a ese hombre!

De pronto, las lechuzas entraron al gran comedor a dejar el correo.

La castaña depositó un knut en la bolsita de la lechuza de El Profeta, y le desató el periódico de la pata. Luego otra lechuza se posó frente a ella. Un paquete negro, junto con un sobre del mismo color. Se extrañó. Abrió primero el sobre, que decía: _Abre la caja cuando estés sola. Espero encuentres mi regalo satisfactorio y educativo, para tus estándares. Nos vemos en unas horas. DM_

-¿Te pasa algo?-inquirió Ron.

-Nada. Debo ir a clases. Luego seguiremos con esto. Adiós.

-Ha estado comportándose así desde el sábado. Está un poco rara, ¿no crees?

-Tiene bastante que estudiar, y ya tiene demasiados problemas con nosotros. Lo mejor es dejarla tranquila. Tenemos dos horas libres antes de herbología, deberíamos terminar nuestra redacción sobre las enfermedades de la mimbulus mimbletonia.-

-para pelearse tanto, ya suenas como ella. ¿Le pedimos a Neville que nos pase su redacción?

-A veces piensas, Ronald Weasley. Busquémoslo.

Cuando Hermione entró al aula, Draco ya estaba allí, repatingado en el banco menos desvencijado que encontró.

-Llegas tarde, Granger

-Tuve que pasar por la biblioteca a dejar unos libros. ¡Y solo me retrasé 5 minutos!

-¿te gustó lo que contenía la caja? ¿Los trajiste?

-Fue...interesante. Muy interesante. Sí, los traje.

De la mochila sacó un vibrador de textura realística, pero color negro y con la base incrustada en joyas; una serie de 3 plugs anales que iban del grosor de dos dedos hasta cuatro; dos bolas chinas; un pequeñísimo vibrador ajustable; el kamasutra, y el conjunto de lencería más caro que Hermione haya visto en su vida.

-Sólo nos reunimos aquí para que nadie nos viera, pero vamos a mi cuarto. Como sabrás, soy tan popular que duermo solo. Hazte un hechizo desilusionador, y te llevaré.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que conozca tu cuarto?

-Es sólo una habitación, no hay mucho que ocultar. Además...estarás ocupada como para andar fisgoneando por ahí.

Hermione se sonrojó intensamente:-Está bien, pero prométeme que no me secuestrarás ni me esclavizarás-

-¿Por quién me tomas, Granger? No haré nada en contra de tu voluntad, ¿ok? Es más, haré que supliques que te haga ciertas cosas.

Cerrando su bocota, se desilusionó, y comenzaron a caminar hacia las mazmorras.

La habitación del rubio estaba pulcramente ordenada. De no ser por una pequeña foto de él y su madre, enmarcada en plata, parecería más una habitación modelo de las que muestran en las revistas. Estaba decorada austeramente. Una amplia cama con dosel verde y plateado definía los colores en derredor. Un baúl, escritorio y cajonera completaban el mobiliario. Simple, pero eficaz. La tenue luz que pasaba por la claraboya le daba un aire surrealista a todo.

Ella apoyó su mochila en el suelo, y él la agarró por detrás, besándole el cuello. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Hermione, y se dio vuelta para comenzar el más fogoso de los besos de su vida.

Se empujaron sin dejar de besarse, las prendas volaron sin dejar de tocarse. Cayeron a la cama desordenadamente. La pasión era tan tangible como sus cuerpos.

Qué extraño, cómo las primeras veces no resultan ser las mejores, y a medida que se van conociendo, las experiencias resultan más y más satisfactorias.

Draco bajó hacia su entrepierna, deseoso. Pequeños besitos se transformaron en extensas lamidas, que iban dejando un pequeño charco en las sábanas. Lo embriagaba su sabor y olor a hembra, hacía que se le pusiera tiesa como un tronco.

Hermione no paraba de gemir, estaba en el cielo. Las lamidas se extendieron hacia su ano. Apretó un poco, pero al encontrarlo excitante, se dejó hacer. Una de sus fantasías era que la penetraran analmente. Ya había probado metiéndose unos dedos en la ducha, y le había gustado.

Draco subía y bajaba la lengua, y metió un dedo en su vagina. Los gemidos se intensificaron. No tardó mucho en explotar en un orgasmo, pero él no dejó de besarla. Siguió lamiéndole aquel apretado agujerito, que se iba relajando de a poco, aunque aun se contraía por los espasmos de la corrida.

Logró meterle la lengua, y ella se tensó un poco _"relájate Hermione, esto es justo lo que querías_ " pensó

Y entonces lo sintió. Un dedo se abría camino en aquella zona prohibida. Al principio fue como si un cuerpo extraño estuviera invadiéndola, seguido de un sentimiento de vergüenza _"Ay dios, ¿y si se ensucia?"_

Apretó nuevamente, y Draco lo notó.

-Sé lo que estás pensando. Te hice un hechizo limpiador en el recto. Espero no te enfades.

Ella suspiro aliviada, y relajó su esfínter.

-Gracias, no estoy enfadada.

Entonces se dedicó a disfrutar de la nueva experiencia. Como escupía otro dedo y se lo introducía. Comenzó a entrarlos y sacarlos, y aquella primera incomodidad se transformó en placer, uno completamente diferente.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente dilatada, agarró su rostro y lo llevo a la altura del suyo y le dijo:- Quiero que me la metas por el culo.

El pene de Draco se endureció como un diamante al oír esas palabras. Lubricó su glande con más saliva, y puso las piernas de la castaña en sus hombros. -Quiero ver cuando acabes por detrás-.

Fue introduciéndose muy lentamente, consciente del dolor que le provocaría si actuaba brusco. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, comenzó a moverse acompasadamente.

Cualquier dejo de molestia desapareció. Draco sabía muy bien lo que hacía, y el lento ritmo que llevaba, al principio correcto, ahora no le resultaba suficiente. No le quedó otro remedio que expresarlo: -Dame más duro.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, el rubio aceleró las embestidas, de manera que sus huevos aplaudían las nalgas de Hermione.

Acabaron al unísono, fuerte, como si murieran un poco.

Al abandonar su interior, un poco de semen escapó de su ahora dilatado esfínter. Se sentía vacía, cuando instantes atrás la sensación era de invasión. Realmente había disfrutado que le desvirgaran el ano. Anotó un nuevo placer en su lista.

-¿Sabes Malfoy? Siempre quise que me abrieran el culo, pero me daba un poco de vergüenza por la suciedad. Debes enseñarme ese hechizo limpiador.

-Cuando quieras, pero antes de que te vayas, debo darte un último regalo.

Draco abrió su baúl y le entregó dos libros: "Las maldiciones más terribles" y "Rituales y contrarrituales del libro de los muertos"

-esto es...increíble. No puedo aceptarlos como regalos, jamás había visto éstos, deben ser únicos.

-y lo son. Estos libros forman parte de la biblioteca privada de los Malfoy. Si te los estoy dando, es porque tú les encontrarás una utilidad mucho más positiva que quienes ahora habitan mi hogar.

Aunque estaban solos, él le susurro al oído:-sé lo que tú y tus amigos están buscando, Hermione.

 _"Me llamo por mi nombre. Creo que voy a morir. No, ya estoy muerta. Causa de la muerte: orgasmo y rotura anal"_

Ella rápidamente se centró en la conversación: -¿y qué cosa crees que buscamos?

-Un horrocrux. No sabes mentir. Esa excusa de la tesis de Binns fue una estupidez enorme. Mira, quiero que ustedes ganen porque quiero recuperar mi hogar, y lo poco que queda de mi anterior vida. Mi madre está de anfitriona del hijo de puta que me quiere muerto, amenazada. Mi casa invadida, llena de asquerosos mortífagos que mancillan las reliquias de mis antepasados.

Puedo ayudarlos, pero es muy arriesgado. Hace poco, mi tía Bellatrix sacó un objeto muy importante se su bóveda en Gringotts, y se lo entregó al Señor Tenebroso. Es la copa de Helga Hufflepuff.-

A Hermione se le cayó la mandíbula, y dio un gritito de asombro.

-parece que es de suma importancia para él, ya que mandó a guardarla en nuestra bóveda personal, cuya puerta tiene el grosor de una columna del castillo, y está permanentemente custodiada por dos tipos enormes haciendo guardia.

Hermione se acongojó:-estamos perdidos.-

-es arriesgado, pero no imposible. Mi madre me envió estos libros porque se los pedí. El señor oscuro mando a matar a todos nuestros elfos, pero ella escondió a Liny, la elfina más pequeña. Era sólo un bebé, no podía matarla. Así que hemos podido comunicarnos. Ella le ordena sólo venir hasta aquí, y hay cartas y paquetes en su canasta.

Ya tiene dos años, y se considera mayor, así que puede traer y llevar cosas más fácilmente. No me mires así. La canasta es pequeñísima, tiene un hechizo de extensión indetectable y de peso pluma. Mi madre es una buena persona. Ha criado a Liny y la trata como a una amiga. Incluso la liberó cuando quedo huérfana, ya que la arropó con mis prendas de bebé. Pero ella sólo quiere servir a mi madre y a mí. Así que esta bajo nuestras órdenes, pero por voluntad propia.

En ese instante, una figurita pequeña se apareció en la habitación.

-Liny! Justo hablaba de ti. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

-¡amo Draco! ¡Que alegría verlo! Oh, ¡está desnudo! ¿Desea el amo que Liny le dé ropa?

-gracias Liny, puedo buscarla yo solo.-Draco se puso los calzones.

-Liny, ésta es Hermione Granger. Puedes confiar en ella.

La diminuta elfina se acercó a la castaña, y le hizo una reverencia.

-si el amo le dice a Liny que puede confiar, Liny confiará.

Avergonzada, la castaña le dio la espalda a la elfina, y se vistió, mientras Draco sacaba un sobre de la minúscula canasta que llevaba Liny en su bracito derecho, y metía un paquetito rectangular en la misma.

Con un suave "crac", la criatura desapareció.

Ya vestida, Hermione habló: -Siento mucho haberte juzgado antes de conocerte, Malfoy.-

-Y que lo digas, sé que fui una mierda de persona. Pero la guerra nos cambia. Nos obliga a tomar decisiones. Tú viste la Marca. Al principio la tomé con orgullo, ¿sabes? Pero luego me obligaron a hacer cosas horribles en nombre de un ser que arruinó a mi familia, en nombre de una ideología que hoy creo totalmente errada.

No tienes idea cuántas miradas de terror tuve que aguantar, mientras torturaba inocentes. Las veces que me negué, mi dulce tía se deleitaba torturándome a mí. Tuve que matar muggles. Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, pero si no los mataba, ellos se encargarían de mi madre. Cuando te ponen en esta clase de situaciones es cuando decides tu bando. ¿De qué me serviría huir? Ya estoy escondido como una rata, sin poder ayudar a mi familia. Mis fines son puramente egoístas, pero necesito que ganen, maldita sea.-

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas: -por ti, y por todos. Ganaremos esta guerra.

-Más les vale…Hermione.- y con esto, la besó dulcemente y se despidieron.


	10. Amplitud

La navidad se acercaba. Una gran porción de alumnos se había marchado para pasar las fiestas con sus respectivas familias, algunos para jamás regresar.

Sólo una docena de estudiantes permanecería tras los muros de la fortaleza, lo cual facilitó el acercamiento de Draco Malfoy al trío de oro. Pronto descubrieron los beneficios de tenerlo de aliado. Malfoy era ducho en pociones y maldiciones oscuras, y comenzó a entrenarlos para tener mayor ventaja ante un eventual enfrentamiento con mortífagos.

Los entrenamientos eran agotadores. Draco no tenía piedad:-¿Acaso crees que el Señor Tenebroso tendría misericordia? Debes volverte poderoso, Potter. Por hoy terminamos. Pero mañana temprano iremos al campo de quidditch a ejercitarnos. En el caso de perder la varita, sólo podremos valernos de nuestro físico. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

Harry, cubierto de sudor contestó:- De acuerdo, pero primero contéstame algo, ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera estás cansado?-

-Estoy destruido, Potter, pero jamás lo demostraría. Mi tía Bella me entrenó. Era lograr lo que me enseñaba o morir. Poner excusas no era una opción.-

-Está bien. Acabas de saciar mi curiosidad. Nos vemos mañana.-

Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, mientras la muchacha se excusó de acompañarlos para ir a la biblioteca a terminar una redacción, aunque la biblioteca no quedaba en el séptimo piso…

Un nuevo descubrimiento había ampliado el horizonte sexual de Hermione. Empezaron a usar la sala de menesteres para darle rienda suelta a sus más retorcidas fantasías. Ésta se transformaba en un lugar lleno de juguetes y elementos bdsm.

Una cruz de San Andrés, una camilla ginecológica, arneses y una cajonera llena eran el mobiliario, junto a una tradicional cama. Una luz tenue iluminaba el salón, de paredes rojas y negras.

En este momento en particular, la castaña estaba atada en la cruz, siendo forzada a tener un orgasmo tras otro. Draco no la dejaba recuperarse, que ya le estaba sacando otro profundo gemido. Podía gritar todo lo que quisiera, suplicar y llorar, pero si no decía la palabra de seguridad "rojo", él no iba a detenerse. A veces frenaba, sólo para decirle "¿semáforo?" Y ella debía contestar "verde, amarillo o rojo". Por lo general eran las primeras dos. _"Mierda que tiene aguante"_ pensaba Malfoy. Sólo una vez había dicho rojo, cuando el dolor de la descarga eléctrica había sido insoportable en las nalgas de la muchacha. Allí aprendió a regular mágicamente la tensión, haciendo de las descargas otra fuente de placer.

Ante la quinta eyaculación vaginal, Draco se dedicó por entero a su ano. Retiró el plug más grande (que llevaba puesto desde la mañana), y vio con gusto la dilatación.

Le puso una correa de perro, y en 4 patas, la llevó a la camilla, donde amarró sus piernas en los estribos, dejándola totalmente expuesta. Llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, para que no tuviera posibilidad de moverse. Vendó sus ojos. Todo era tan excitante para ella que podría haber tenido otro orgasmo en ese momento.

Sin reparos y sin lubricante, le metió dos dedos en el ahora agrandado esfínter. Éste se contrajo por la sorpresa, pero luego se relajó. Empezó a meterlos y sacarlos con parsimonia, primero, y con inusitada violencia después, llevándola a un nuevo orgasmo que salpicó la mano del rubio.

Él agarró el lubricante, y siguió expandiendo el agujerito de la joven, hasta lograr introducir toda la mano en él.

-¿Te gusta como se siente?

-Si...Draco.

Según las reglas, quien fuera la persona dominante debía referirse al sumiso por su nombre de pila, así como consensuaron de antemano sus límites.

Esta vez era Hermione la sumisa, quien tenía el puño del rubio enteramente metido en su culo.

-Tienes toda mi mano adentro, ¿sabes? Quiero que lo sientas abierto así siempre. Siempre quise cogerme un ano flojo. Empezó a introducirse un poco más, hasta que medio antebrazo quedó enterrado. Metía y sacaba, llenándolo todo con una buena dosis de lubricante. Al sentir el último orgasmo, quitó la mano y vio el boquete que había creado. Sin miramientos, la empaló con su miembro.

-¡que abierta que estás! ¿Te gusta que te rompa el culo?

-sii! Draco sii, sigue!

-quiero que grites mi nombre

-Draco! Draco! Dracooo

Ambos se vinieron en una corrida espectacular, que duró muchísimo.

Agotado, el rubio la desató, y la llevó a upa hasta la cama donde la depositó suavemente. Estaba destruida, pero le quedaba algo más por hacer antes.

-Límpiala.

Hermione sacó su lengua, exhausta, y comenzó a lamer. Le limpió los huevos y el pene con sumo cuidado, hasta dejarlo impecable. El lubricante sabía a menta, lo cual hacía todo mucho más placentero.

Cuando él estuvo conforme, le permitió derrumbarse a su lado.

No tardó en quedarse dormida. Draco le acariciaba el enmarañado cabello con mucha dulzura, y cuando notó la respiración acompasada de la castaña, se quedó muy quieto, mirándola dormir. Él no sabía muy bien cuándo habían comenzado sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero adoraba verla mientras dormía, acariciarla suavemente y darle pequeños besitos allí donde había marcado su piel.

Quizás siempre le había gustado, le parecía muy atractiva su valentía y su inteligencia. Pero descubrir su cuerpo había sido la gloria. Junto con ello, sus prejuicios se habían ido por la borda.

Ahora era adicto a ella, incluso cuando cambiaban de roles y lo dominaba. No se tenían piedad en sus sesiones, pero luego todo era besos, abrazos y caricias.

Cuando la guerra terminara, la reclamaría como suya delante de todos. Ya nada más le importaba mas que la idea de amanecer cada día a su lado.


End file.
